Symphony
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Sound. It can create the most beautiful music. It can become the most deadly weapon. Given time, it can even break hearts. A fated encounter leaves him asking; just when did he fall in love with the sound of their voices? Narutoxharem! Vocaloid x-over


**_A/N: PLease don't kill me! This idea struck me out of the blue while browsing through Youtube! Before you read this fic I strongly suggest you look it up! It goes by: 【MMD STAGE】 Happy Synthesizer by Hatsune Miku and Sakura by nivierheim! Watch and ye shall understand! Again, refrain from the torches and the pitchforks! I just thought this would be a fun little diversion to write before I have to have surgery-yet again!-and what to leave you guys with something to remember me by in case it does not go well, so..._**

**_...Wish me luck!_**

_Music is the language of life. With it, you can understand everything._

_~Hatsune Miku._

**_Symphony_**

Uzumaki Naruto was confused.

Baffled, really.

He'd returned to the village only a few hours ago. Gone to see Tsunade-Baachan and Kakashi-sensei. After being reactivated for missions and active duty, he'd been told that his combat skills would be re-evlauated, as would those of his team. That should have set off a flag, but it didn't. Instead, he'd come to the training grounds as directed. Here, was the place where he'd first faced Kakashi; where they'd somehow passed his test and become Team Seven.

Only, Sasuke wasn't with them anymore.

He'd gone to Orochimaru. He'd betrayed the Leaf and abandoned them, his teammates. Naruto had fought so hard to get him back, but in the end he'd been defeated. Now he just wanted to fufill his promise to Sakura-chan. He would rescue Sasuke! No matter what! But enough about that.

Back to the confusion.

Anywway, Naruto had returned here, to the place that was the start of his shinobi career, for his and Sakura-chan's evaluation. He'd known ahead of time that Kakashi-sensei would be late_-probably off reading that new book of his-_but much to Naruto's dismay, he and Sakura-chan were not alone. As expected, Kakashi wasn't here. Sakura was. _As was someone else_. Someone he'd never seen before, and he had seen almost everyone shinobi and civilian in the village. She_-for it was most certainly a she-_was a kunoichi. A shinobi. He could see the Konohogakure hitiate bound firmly round her forehead, parting a sea of teal tresses as she moved back and forth.

Because she was _dancing._

Dancing with Sakura-chan.

_Dancing!_

Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Naruto. But today, it did. Because Sakura was enjoying it. His teammate was smiling, the first real smile he'd seen since his return from his three year training trip. And she was smiling-laughing!-with the strange girl with whom she was dancing. Naruto gawped, unable to find the words to explaint he situtation into which he had been thrust.

_'What the hell is this..._

Utterly oblivious to his prescence the two kunoichi continued their little jig; moving and grooving as if to an unheard tune. Strange arm motions and even stranger seals and signs were integrated into the mix, leaving him utterly perplexed. What was going on here? Why were they dancing? Could this even be _called_ dancing? Some of their moves made him flush, but not as much as the nameless kunoichi with whom Sakura was dancing.

Who was she?

He took in the large eyes, perfectly coifed hair, clear skin, full lips, and lean, firm curves and he marveled at her. Hers was a beauty beyond describing, but, ultimately, it was the eyes and the hair that ensnared him. Those cool, pool of deep, verdant turquoise, so unlike his own. Long teal locks framed those eyes, bound in an unbelievably long pair of pigtails. Ridicously long! How could anyone have hair like that! He took in her attire; nearly as unconventional as its owner.

Black, knee-high stockings concealed her legs, ending just above an outfit that looked like a cross between a skirn and a shirt. Strange half-sleeves of the same material held her arms at the elbows and ended at her wrists, exposing fingers adjourned with teal nail polish. Everywhere he looked there was teal, teal, and more teal! She even wore a teal tie around her neck! She seemed to lover the color almost as much as Naruto loved orange. Unbidden, he took a small step forward.

She must have sensed him somehow; because she rounded on the spot pinnioning him with a gaze. She slowed, her open-toed sandals shifting through the dust and dirst as she came about. Naruto froze. It was her eyes. Hers were eyes that knew loneliness. Loneliness and pain. A pain so deep he could see it tearing at her; even as she adopted a paper thin smile; a smile that looked as though it might shatter at any minute.

But those eyes also held joy. A joy so fierce and independent that it actually startled him. "Hi!" She raised her hand and waved, even as shock filled Sakura's face. Naruto was just about to mirror the gesture when a blur of motion registered in his peripheals.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kakashi said as he appeared in a swirl of leaves. He turned a glance toward Sakura and the unnamed girl. "Oh. I see you've met your new teammate." Unable to conceal his shock, the blond shrieked in disbelief. New teammate? They were replacing Sasuke just like that!

"EHH? Wait a second! Why was Sakura dancing with that girl, Kakashi-sensei?"

Ultimately, the copycat never had the chance to answer; because Naruto's words had broken whatever spell his prescence held over his teammate.

"Naruto," Sakura began, cracking her knuckles. "KEEP QUIET!" Her eyes remained fixed upon her teammate, staring bloody red daggers at the genin. "Her name is Hatsune Miku and she was a member of the village Hidden in the Sound, so let her speak!" Naruto took one look at her, this strange girl who'd been frolicking with his teammate, and the latter's lack of effort to try and stop said frolickng, and scowled. This girl was from Oto? What the hell was she doing here? The only Oto shinobi he'd ever met were those from the Sound Four, and he didn't exactly have fond memories of them after all these years. If this girl was anything like those punks...

"Why does she have to be Sasuke's replacement?" He grumbled.

Sakura must have seen his scowl or heard his words; because she clenched her fist and raised it to give her former teammate a good thumping. Naruto felt the life leach from his features. He'd already experienced her newfound strength firsthand, and had no desire to experience it again. Now he had less than a _second_ to apologize and explain his rudeness, but much to his dismay he felt only numbness and could only sputter in weak protestation.

"W-Wait a second Sakura-chan! I didn't mean anything by it!"

Thankfully, the new girl saved him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Naruto-san!" Suddenly Miku was standing before him, her arms enveloping the blond in a swift embrace. "Sakura-chan's told me so much about you!"

Naruto nearly fell over.

"Looks like you're getting along well." Kakashi noted, pulling out a pair of bells from his pocket. "Now, shall we begin?"

This time Naruto _did_ fall over.

"O-Oi!" He exclaimed aghast, "Hold it! Wait a second, sensei! She might be on good terms with Sakura, but I barely even know her! You can't expect the three of us to work together just like-

_"Just listen."_ Miku had yet to release him, but her grip slackened, suddenly. "Just watch and listen, Naruto-san."

"Eh?"

Abruptly, Miku released him and took three steps backward.

For a moment, Naruto was concerned. Had he hurt the girl's feelings? Had he said something to offend her? Apparently not. Because Hatsune Miku was smiling, her twin ponytails whipping widly around her body. Before he knew what was happening she'd inhaled; a sudden burst of chakra flaring about her form. Then she let it loose and screamed. Naruto threw up an arm before his face but it was too late. He tried to block out the sound, tried to cover his ears, but it was no use. The sound burst into his eardrums and wreaked havoc before the brunt of it shifted away from him and angled toward Kakashi.

He had only an instant to think:

_'Shit, she's strong!'_

And then his world dissolved into white.

**A/N: Alright, alright! I know its wacky and short and filled with crack, but I hope you all like it! If any of you are unfamilair with just who Hatsune Miku is then, well, the aformentioned link at the top of the page should give you the necessary explanation. That's right! She's a vocaloid! I figured it was fitting that Miku hail from Otogakure, but why has she come to Konoha? What is her purpose here? You'll have to wait and see! Btw, the pairing may be either NarutoxSakura or NarutoxMiku OR NarutoxSakuraxMiku! We may even see Kaito and Luka as well as the other Vocaloids in shinobi form! Let me know what you think! All opinions and ideas are welcome! Now, I have to log out and get ready for the lovely procedure of heart surgery. Wish me luck, friends! I look forward to your reviews!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
